The present invention relates to adhesive-coated labels in general, and more particularly to improvements in labels which are provided with information or data and can be permanently or temporarily bonded to an article.
It is already known to employ adhesive-coated labels on articles in stores and to apply to the front sides of such labels information which can indicate the cost of articles, the dimensions of articles or the like. Furthermore, it is customary to use imprinted adhesive-coated labels on parcels and/or on envelopes which are to be mailed by a mail order house or a similar institution. However, adhesive-coated labels are not used at present in connection with the storage and/or shipment of photographic film and/or prints of film frames.
Labels which somewhat resemble the label of the present invention are disclosed in German Printed Publication No. 2,027,378 published Dec. 10, 1970.